


Dragon Orb

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A dark guild is after the Dragon Orb A legendary treasure said to grant the power of a dragon. Natsu and co stumble upon it and tap into its great power. Natsu has a dream of a warning of how too many dragons can lead to war and that they must protect the orb. Rule 63 Body Mod Hyper Natsu/Male Erza/Male Lucy/Gray/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Orb

A dark guild is after the Dragon Orb A legendary treasure said to grant the power of a dragon. Natsu and co stumble upon it and tap into its great power. Natsu has a dream of a warning of how too many dragons can lead to war and that they must protect the orb. Rule 63 Body Mod Hyper Natsu/Male Erza/Male Lucy/Gray/Harem

Chapter 1 Ruin Mission

The Dark Guild, known as Serpent Tail, was seeking a powerful mystical object, said to increase one's power, and bestow one the great power of the dragon. The object was an orb, this orb was forged by the first Dragon God. It's true purpose lost to time, but for the wizards of Serpent Tail, they didn't care about the original purpose just the power it could provide.

There were some that didn't believe the orb existed, but after the dragon incident, there was some truth to the legend now. So the guild began searching desperately for the location of the orb. They had to be covert, if they revealed what exactly they were looking for, they'd have more competition for it. Some leads were solid, others were bogus, but this dark guild was nothing if not determined.

They had wanted the orb before, based off the old legend, but after the dragon incident, they needed that power. The power of a dragon was a mighty force, seemingly greater than the power to slay a dragon. One lead was that the orb's great magical power would attract powerful magical beasts. So they started tracking long term monster infestations.

There was one ruin that repeatedly became infested with monsters, no one was sure why, but the quest has appeared at various guilds across the land. So it might be the location of the orb.

-x-

The Ruins of Draiz, it was once a temple and place for harnessing and practicing magic. They were once famous for drawing out the latent magical powers and helping people discover magical abilities. Something occurred and the people of the temple were wiped out, their secrets lost with them. The temple fell to ruin and became a den to monsters.

The nearby village hated to see the precious temple like that so often hired mages to defeat the monsters, but as soon as they were beaten and run out a month or so later either the same or new monsters would take residence there. The village was getting desperate, offering an extra reward if any mages could locate and find out why monsters were coming there. What's more, these monsters were not pushovers, those that seemed to nest in the temple seemed to grow far stronger than what they should be able.

The latest guild to take the mission was the loveable Fairy Tail guild, and the self-proclaimed strongest team in Fairy Tail took the job. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray, the quartet was back together. Wendy, Carla, and Happy were on another mission with Cana.

Natsu figured it'd be good for Happy to get some training away from him. They were to be clearing out a horde of War Boars, a kind of magical beast, they are able to harden their bodies with magic, and charge at super fast speeds with magic.

They were causing trouble for some other guilds to stop, which was odd, the War Boars were strong for magical beasts sure, but you had many ways to defeat them. Status Magic, Binding Magic, you could over power them, even out speed them, heck since they like to charge if you had strong enough defense magic they could hit a barrier and knock themselves out, so it was a surprise for the four to show up and see so many of them.

“Be on your toes, we don't know what we might be dealing with,” Erza says drawing her swords.

“Let's do this!” Gray says, stripping off his shirt.

“I'm all fired up!” Natsu says, banging his fists together and lighting them up.

“Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!” she cast, summoning the orange haired spirit, glasses on, suit on, and ready to fight.

“I got this Lucy!” he says confidently.

Erza tried fighting one, and to her shock, it tried to eat her swords. It reminded her of Gajeel a bit.

Natsu tried fighting one, but when he launched a fire attack, a Fire Dragon Roar, the War Boar countered it with a powerful gust it released from his nose. It kinda reminded him of Wendy's magic.

Gray fought his boar, and his ice magic was countered by fire. It reminded him of Natsu's magic. “What the hell these things got extra magic to them, how is that possible?”

“It doesn't matter, we have to take them down!” Loke attacks one, and he manages to dodge its attacks and hit it hard. When he did the beast release spores. Loke gasped as the spores began to dissolve his clothing. In a few seconds, he was bare-ass naked his soft 10-inch dick dangling between his legs, his plump ass on full display. His abs and pecs were exposed, his sexy back and fairy tail mark were dazzling in the light. Remembering Erza was nearby, he quickly gasped and tried to cover himself.

A War Boar charged at Lucy. “Lucy!” Loke charged and attacked the thing while naked, he knocked this one out. He took a fighting stance in the buff, giving Lucy a thumbs up. “I'll still protect you Lucy!” he says, ignoring the way Lucy's eyes were following the sway of his manhood and balls.

The girl was blushing seeing Loke in all his naked glory. “Go back now!” she commanded closing his gate, much to Loke's disappointment. She summoned Aries next who used her fluff, to not only block the Boars but also make them relax. Erza changed her armor and went all out against them, not all of them could eat metal, and it seemed they didn't have any elemental resistances.

The others were able to attack the subdued boars and defeated them one by one. After defeating each one Erza stored the bodies away, not only as proof of their victory but War Boars could be sold for decent money, their pelts could be used to make armor, their bones to make magic weapons, their blood could even be used for potions, to say nothing of their meat was delicious to.

Gray had one trapped in ice shackles. “Man these things were tougher than normal War Boars, it was almost like they had dragon slayer magic.” the Boar Gray caught was only playing dead, it woke up broke it's chains and jumped at Gray launching a powerful flame at him.

“Gray!” Natsu saw it happen and moved to shield Gray from the attack. He swallowed the flames quickly, and Gray ran the boar through with an Ice Spear. “It doesn't taste like dragon fire, but it is strong.”

“Thanks, Natsu,” he said, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

“No problem, we are a team right?” he smiled. Gray returned the smile, and the two bumped fists.

“Yeah,” he says. The two had gotten closer since the Grand Magic Games, Erza was so proud!

“So we cleared out the boars, is it over?” Lucy asked.

“Not quite, there is a bonus if we discover why the monsters gather here. Judging from the stronger War Boars I do believe there is a powerful magical item here, and the run off from it is what is super charging these monsters.”

“So the monsters are nesting here to gain power?”

“Seems so,” Erza says. “Let's explore the ruins see if we can find the treasure,” Erza changes into her Glow Armor. “Lucy with me, Natsu and Gray will take the other path.” she didn't know if there were other boars hiding in the ruins, and she knew Natsu and Gray could handle themselves.

Natsu summoned some fire and used it to light their way. Somewhere along the way, Gray lost his pants and he was now walking around with Natsu in his underwear. Natsu was so used to it he didn't even bother saying anything.

“Hey Natsu, do you even know where we are going?” Natsu was leading them down, corridor after corridor, he seemed almost in a trance. “Natsu?” he touched his shoulder, and Natsu whipped around on him.

“This way!” he said, his tone trembling with a growl.

“Natsu...” they encountered some more boars that were larger than the ones outside. Natsu didn't even slow down he tore through them like a demon possessed. Gray almost felt bad for the beasts. They entered a large room, that was littered with rocks and rubble.

Natsu dug through the rubble until he found a loose tile. He smashed through it and found a chest hidden underneath the floor. “Natsu...how did you know it was there?”

“I don't know, it's like I could feel it,” something inside him was guiding him, it was like he could taste the run off from whatever was lurking inside. Natsu tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge.

“Here, let me,” Gray looked at lock, and created a key to fit the hole. They opened the box together and found the orb. It was as clear as the sky, the base was that of a golden dragon, it seemed the orb was supported by the dragon claws, the tail, and the fangs.

“What on earth is this?” Natsu picked up the orb, and it lit up like the fourth of July. Natsu's magic flared with it, he felt his flames explode around him.

Gray was knocked back. “Natsu!” he shouted.

“Gray...it's hot...so hot...” Gray tried to get rid of the orb, but his ice was dissolved before it could even pierce the flames.

The male grew taller, his arms and legs growing more muscled, even his loose pants began to tighten around the chiseled limbs. Arms and legs weren't the only things growing, Natsu's ass grew plumper and more defined. The bulge in his crotch, the tell-tale sign he wasn't wearing underwear, his already endowed 12-inch dick began to swell with arousal, pushing at the fabric of his pants.

Gray gulped as Natsu's pants ripped apart exposing his lower half. The ice wizard may have caught a peek at Natsu in the bathhouse, but it was different to see him naked and aroused. His vest wasn't spared as his pecs and abs grew, his 6 pack becoming and 8, his pecs becoming so strong and heavy. His vest was trying to hang tough, but fell apart, as Natsu grew dragon wings. Natsu was now naked, Gray blushed, feeling his own blood rush south at the sight of his friend.

Natsu was panting, he was feeling his body change, it felt hot, but felt so good! His cock began to throb, growing larger and larger, expanding and lengthening, doubling in size in just a few minutes. He was now rocking 24 inches of thick dragon slayer cock, his family jewels doubled in size. He grew a long red dragon tail, and red scales began to spread over his arms and legs, going from his ankles up to his legs to his hips, from his wrists to his elbows. The flames died down and Natsu stood before Gray, changed, naked, and aroused.

He sniffed the air and caught Gray's arousal. He turned his sights on the ice wizard. “Gray...” he moaned hotly, before pouncing on the half-naked ice wizard.

To be continued...Ice Dragon


	2. Ice Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Ice Dragon

The look Natsu had given him was one he'd never seen before. The heated passionate glance, that made his heart skip a beat, his knees buckle, and his skin flush. Natsu moved even faster than before, even carrying that massive monster of a dick with him. He slammed into Gray with the force rivaling a train, and the Ice Wizard soon found himself pinned to the ground. 'Natsu, why are you looking at me like that? You never look at me like that… So why…?'

“Gray!” Natsu's tail was wagging, his hard cock was pressed against Gray's clothed crotch, his abs, and the tip was nudging his pecs. His wiggling against some sensitive places was not decreasing Gray's problem.

“Natsu… Oi!” The heat that radiated off Natsu's body was so intense, it licked across his bare skin like the heat from a campfire.

“Mmm,” Natsu licks his cheek, making Gray's face go as red as a tomato.

“Natsu, what are you~” Smooch!

Natsu sealed his lips over Gray's, his eyes going wide. 'He's kissing me, oh god, Natsu's kissing me!' His heart began to pound like a hammer, it felt like it was trying to beat out of his very chest. He felt heat spread through his whole body, and his manhood twitched and began to leak pre-cum.

He moved down, kissing and licking his neck, making the ice wizard buck into him. Natsu sniffed him and let out a noise, it was almost like a rumble, one could almost call it a purr. Gray let out a whimper, he couldn't help it. Natsu was grinding his cock against his growing drenched crotch. Gray's cock was leaking so much pre-cum it was making the garment cling to his crotch.

Natsu lifted Gray's arms and exposed his sweaty pits. The dragonized human began to sniff Gray heavily, inhaling his manly musk. “Idiot, don't sniff me!” he wiggled. Natsu listened to him and started licking his smooth sweaty pits. Gray gasped and shivered.

Once he finished cleaning the left he moved onto the right, this time he took great pleasure in lapping at his exposed skin. He continued licking moving over Gray's chest, dragging his tongue over the fine muscles, creating a trail of liquid heat as he moved.

The stimulus had caused Gray's nipple to perk up, which might as well have been screaming eat me, with how Natsu latched onto his right nipple. His tongue flicked it and lashed it before his lips circled it and he began to suck. “Ahhhh Natsu!” Gray bucked.

The ice wizard's underwear was clinging to his crotch from his overflow of pre-cum. Each suck on his nipple sent pleasure racing down to his cock, and Natsu's sucks were hungry and relentless. “Ba...Baka...” he groaned.

He heard a whine as Natsu pulled back and quickly latched onto his left nipple. He sucked it hungrily and made Gray's head spin. He pulled back with another whine and used his hands to grope Gray's pecs. “I'm not a cow idiot!” Gray snapped, the pinkette looked like he was almost pouting, but his attention shifted.

Natsu sniffed him, and he licked his lips. 'Oh shit!' Natsu moved down his abs, licking a hot trail down his muscles, tracing the dip and curve. He gave his navel a tongue lashing before reaching his prize, Gray's crotch.

He kissed Gray's bulge and licked him through the fabric. “Ohh fuck!” Gray bucked and Natsu sucked him through his underwear. His hot breath was caressing him, the wet fabric offering no defense. Natsu could taste his pre-cum through the fabric, and he kept going.

Gray's pre-cum began to spill through the soaked garment, and Natsu's tongue lapped it away. He continued to tease Gray's cock through the fabric of his underwear. “Oh god, Natsu!” he moaned.

Natsu bit the band of his boxers and began to pull them down, this had Gray groaning as his cock was tugged down further and further before it was finally snapped up and struck Natsu's cheek. It stopped him only a bit, so Natsu shifted and yanked off Gray's boxers, tossing them over his shoulder before quickly returning to him. “Oi!” Natsu began to nuzzle Gray's nest of manly hair.

The manly hair tickled his nose, as his cheek rubbed against Gray's 7-inch dick. His manhood pulsed, he was so close, he balled his hands into fists, and his toes curled. 'Don't cum, don't cum, don't...CUM!' Without warning Natsu swallowed Gray's entire cock in one go, taking him down to the root. His nose buried in his pubes, he nuzzled them and purred.

Gray came hard, bucking off the ground as he exploded into Natsu's mouth and down his throat. His mouth and throat massaged his penis, as the purr sent glorious vibrations through his shaft. “Oh god, oh god, oh my god!” he moaned. 'His mouth is so hot and wet, it's sucking me in, oh god he's sucking me!'

Natsu started sucking him through his release, the heat keeping Gray nice and hard, not allowing him to soften for a second. The powerful sucks to his sensitive length quickly had Gray building up another release. “Natsu, I just came if you do that… I'll...”

He wasn't listening he was too busy slurping and sucking Gray's dick like it was his newest treat, the focus, and love in his eyes was awe inspiring. His tongue continued to caress his dick, teasing the left, the right, and under! When the tip was in his mouth, his tongue swirled around the head before Natsu swallowed him back down. It was too much for poor Gray, who's been having a case of blue balls. He was trying to hold back but soon gave into the warm teasing off his teammate and came again.

Natsu pulled back till there was only a tip, so he could catch Gray's release as it erupted across his tongue. Natsu let out a pleased noise and held all of Gray's cum into his mouth till his cheeks puffed out and he swallowed everything in one big gulp. The pinkette hugged him, bringing his massive 24-inch dick to rub against Gray's cock, balls, and abs.

Gray blushed as Natsu continued to hump against him.

“Gray...treasure...” Natsu said, and Gray thought he was talking about the orb and saw it, Natsu had released it when he had pounced on Gray.

'That must be it if I get the orb maybe I can change him back.' he scrambled out of Natsu's hold, rolling and pushing, and tried to get the orb but ended up getting pinned again this time with his ass up. 'He's so strong!'

His ass cheeks were spread and Natsu stared at Gray's virgin pink hole. “Gray...treasure...” he purred and licked his ass, his now longer tongue swiping him in an erotic way. His tongue flicked his virgin entrance and began lapping at it. “Uhhhh ahh ohh Natsu!” the orb looked so close, just out of reach. “Oh, God!”

Natsu's tongue was long and strong, getting that friction on as it wiggled passed his tight ring and penetrated his ass. He buried his face in Gray's ass and wiggled his tongue as deep as it could go. His warm saliva poured deep into him, warming up his insides, the tongue wiggled and stretched his hole open.

Gray shivered, his insides getting hotter in want, the saliva was bubbling inside him sinking deeper than his tongue could reach. He darted the thick wet muscle back and forth tongue fucking Gray's ass open. The ice wizard buried his face in his arms, as his cock rose back up, twitching in excitement.

He wasn't the only one excited, Natsu's massive dick was twitching like crazy, dripping all over the ground as he rimmed Gray to heaven. His big hands fondling Gray's plump ass, massaging the toned ass, making his insides twitch for more. He even found himself bucking back into Natsu's thrusting tongue.

Natsu pulls back satisfied with his work, Gray's hole was open, and his insides glistening with his saliva. This pullback gave Gray the opportunity to get away, it wasn't easy as his arms and legs were numb and tingly. He managed to get close enough to grab the orb.

The orb pulsed, and resonated with Gray's ice magic. A dragon appeared in the orb and it let loose a roar. Magic began to tear through Gray's body, it cracked through his skin as it spread through him to his very soul. His body erupted in ice!

Natsu waited patiently, his tail wagging in excitement. Gray grew taller, his hair growing wilder, scales appeared on his arms and legs similar to Natsu's but his were a rich blueish purple color. His balls swelled and his chest puffed up a bit, his six-pack grew into an eight-pack, his ass grew plumper and fuller as a thick tail grew from the base of his spine, and wings grew from his back. Gray's cock grew larger, doubling in size growing into a 14-inch monster.

The ice shattered and Gray stood in all his naked dragonified glory. He looked at Natsu. “Natsu...” He smiled.

“Gray...” the two embraced, nuzzling each other as their hard cocks pressed together. “Treasure!”

“Natsu treasure!” he understood now, he was Natsu's treasure, and Natsu was his. The fear and doubt were gone, worrying about what might people say or do was gone, all that mattered was Natsu was here with him, and they needed to mate!

To be continued...Fire & Ice


	3. Fire & Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Fire & Ice

Natsu and Gray were making out heavily, their massive dicks pressing and rubbing together in the glorious heat. Natsu's heat met Gray's cool warmth, the effect electrifying between them. Their kiss was equally passionate, kin to lovers who have spent years apart.

Needy noises were shared between them, as Natsu's tail wagged, Gray's tail thumped impatiently. Now that he was a dragon, his insides were even more demanding of the other dragon's cock. The kiss refused to break until their lungs burned for air.

When the kiss broke, the two panted, trying to catch their breath. It was so much, too much! It was like taking the filter off all their senses. Natsu always had a strange manly aroma about him, something no one could describe, but guessed it was the smell of fire; now he knew. Natsu understood the sweet smell of ice that was always around him.

For Gray this was a dream come true, he never told anyone this, the dreams he had about Natsu. Usually, they were at the guild, he'd lose his clothes, all of them, and Natsu would pounce on him and fuck him. Gray was always so embarrassed in those dreams because everyone was watching and Natsu didn't care. He had a strong ache inside him, an ache...he knew would be soothed by Natsu's hot cock. His body was more than ready, his hole was partly opening from the intense throbbing.

Natsu caught his breath first, and shamelessly humped against gray, rubbing their dicks together, and causing their balls to clap together. Gray tossed his head back and moaned, which gave Natsu the opportunity to attack his neck. He nipped and licked, sucking on spots that made Gray moan.

For Natsu, he wanted to mark Gray's gorgeous sexy body, so everyone would know they belonged together. It was almost a shame to travel lower as it meant they couldn't frot as easily. So he enjoyed the heat, friction and the little clap of their balls a bit as he left love bites all over Gray's neck.

He pulled back a moment and marveled at all the flawless skin so many had gotten to see, he wanted to mark him all over. “Natsu~” he moaned, bucking up to him. “Treasure...please!” Natsu's gaze met his soon to be mate's eyes. The hunger and need matched his own.

The two had been rivals, much like fire and ice, you'd think the two could not mix but then there was ice fire. Natsu never thought of acting on the desires he had for the ice wizard, he didn't fully understand them. He thought this feeling was just what everyone in Fairy Tail felt for one another. He was now clear, he understood, he wanted Gray, he loved him, more than a friend, more than familial love Fairy Tail promoted; it was a love Alzeck and Bisca had for each other. The excitement he felt for Gray wasn't the same excitement he had when he had a good fight, you can forgive his confusion as Natsu and Gray have fought each other a lot.

Now he knew, he wanted to have sex with Gray, to kiss him, hold him, love him. He could see the same feelings inside Gray's eyes. His eyes cast down and looked at his sexy body and licked his lips. He wanted to take his time, and properly play with Gray's body, but…

Natsu cupped his cheek. “We wait long enough!” he kissed him one more time, before pulling back. Natsu's massive dick was coated in a mix of their pre-cum. Gray saw it and shivered in delight, his legs spread obediently, and his tail coiled cutely and pointed at his twitching hole.

He lines up his cock, the hot tip kissing Gray's opening. Gray shivered in anticipation. Fullbuster didn't have to wait long as Dragneel's long wet dick slid home. The heavy piece of man meat penetrated Gray's willing body. “Ahhh!” Gray clawed at the ground.

It hurt but felt so good, Natsu had prepped him so good, and his new form was so durable. His body opened up and swallowed Dragneel's dick, inch by glorious inch of large dragon slayer dick. It was bigger than he dreamed, but his dreams could not compare to all this. His tail wagged and his wings fluttered as Natsu filled him. “Ah, Natsu!”

“So good, Treasure you so good for me!” Natsu purred, he rocked a bit, easing himself in slowly. Rewarding Gray for taking so much cock, by letting him experiencing it by friction.

“Big~” he moaned. He was starting to drool and Natsu was only halfway inside. If Natsu was still human, he'd be buried balls deep inside Gray, but the strange orb had gifted him with a whole extra foot of cock to stuff him with. Natsu rocked those 12 inches inside him, the heavy man meat brushing against something inside Gray, that had the ice dragon seeing stars. His toes curled, his insides tightened around half of Natsu's dick.

'Natsu's cock...Natsu's cock...Natsu's cock...inside me!' he drooled his pupils forming tiny hearts. His massive 14 incher was pulsing and twitching, he was so close. One swift jab to his sweet spot and Gray came, his body tightening yet somehow relaxing all at once. His back arched as his balls lurched, and his cum erupted, shooting up high into the air, only to rain down and pelt Gray in thick man milk.

His orgasm lasted for several minutes, way longer than he ever had as a human. Natsu grabbed his erupting dick and stroked it as he slid more of his cock inside him. He used his release and pleasure to slide deep inside him without pain. When the fire dragon sank balls deep inside him, his massive balls rested against his ass, Gray's ass stretched wide around giant dragon slayer, his stomach bulged in such a way he felt it and saw stars. He didn't even get a chance to come down from his sex high, he had another mini orgasm Natsu milking several more spurts out of him.

Despite the powerful orgasm, Gray was still as hard as a rock. What's more; his insides were drenched in pre-cum, Natsu's careful penetration and rocking allowed his pre-cum to pour into Gray's body and coat his inner walls deep. They were face to face again, the ice wizard was in a daze, he was so damn full, he couldn't take it. His tail wagged and wiggled in delight, as his toes flexed, curling and uncurling as his legs jerked.

Gray felt all 24 inches inside him, his stomach bulging from Natsu's massive dick. Dragneel leaned down, rubbing Gray's dick with his abs and pecs. He licked the boy's cheek, tasting his cum, purring in delight, he continued.

Natsu licked the bukkake off his face, going as far as to lick the cum from his cheeks, lips, chin, and neck. “Treasure!” he kissed the ice wizard again, sharing the flavor of his semen with him. He moaned at the taste, his insides tightening around Natsu's massive dick.

He grabbed the boy's legs and shifted into a better position as he began to move, he didn't pull all the way out, just pulling back 13 inches, so when he thrust back in he could ram his sweet spot. “Natsu!”

“Gray!”

“Treasure!” they moaned together. Natsu's thrusts were so powerful, his heavy balls made Gray's ass cheeks ripple. The two stared at each other as Natsu fucked him hard and fast, his pacing increasing with Gray's moans.

Gray didn't think he could cum so soon, but he had just come and he was so sensitive. He was getting a fire in his belly, the friction and the way Natsu fucked made it so they were always connected. Fullbuster put his arms above his head panting and moaning as his climax was already teetering.

Natsu grinned and he found Gray's pit, taking a whiff and licking away his sweat. Gray lost it, he came so hard! His eyes rolled up, his lips curling in a glorious smile. “NATSU!” he roared. This was even more intense than the first one, his cum shot so far it hit the wall behind them, and pelted the floor and random stones. His insides tightened around Natsu's thrusting cock.

Dragneel growled. “GRAY!” he continued to thrust into Fullbuster's tight clenching heat. He came hard, pouring his thick hot cum into Gray's belly. Their orgasm was so strong, it bound them in a powerful way.

-x-

Erza and Lucy heard their roars. “Could they be in trouble?”

“We should find them.” they finished off some boars as they tried to find the two.

-x-

Their orgasm ended, and Gray had made quite the mess, his stomach has bulged with all of Natsu's cum. The big dick acting as the perfect plug, both were still hard. Natsu cleaned Gray of cum once more, reaching where he could with his tongue. “Natsu...” the ice wizard blinked. Their dragon and human minds had finally settled.

He clutched his head. “Gray,” he nuzzled his neck. The ice wizard groaned, feeling Natsu and his hard dick press against his cum filled belly.

“Oh god, what did we do, what has happened to us?” Gray blushed.

“Do you regret it?” Natsu pulled back, almost looking hurt.

“No!” Gray said quickly. “I can't believe it happened, but no I don't regret it.” he looked at his new traits. “Look at us, what did this thing do to us?” He was more muscular and the new dragon traits would take some getting used to.

“Do I look weird?” he tilted his head to the side.

'Cute.' Natsu was so damn sexy in or out of his dragon form, but these traits really suited him. He shook his head, to keep himself from starring too long. “No it suits you flame brain, but what about me?”

“I think you look cute.” he glomped him again, causing the cum to shift again. “Sexy even!” he kissed his cheek.

“What am I gonna do, how are we gonna find clothes, what's everyone gonna say?” Gray groaned.

Natsu kissed him.“No matter what happens we can face it together.” his words did make Gray feel better. He was right, what couldn't they face together.

Gray blushed. “You idiot,” he said but smiled hugging Natsu back. They enjoyed the moment a bit, but Gray's cock pulsed against Natsu's pecs and abs, and the pinkette's dick nudged inside him.

“My treasure!” Natsu purred.

“Baka!” he blushed.

“Come on say it,” Natsu teased and brought his hands up to play with Gray's perky nipples.

“Ahh, no ahh Natsu quit it.” His cock pulsed as the stimulus from his nipples went right to his cock.

“I want to hear you say it. Say it again Gray.” he gulped. He felt so embarrassed, he licked his lips. It was easier when he went primal.

When Gray didn't say anything Natsu decided to take matters into his own claws. He pulled his massive dick out of Gray, the ice wizard whined at the loss. His ass was left gaping, Natsu's cum slipping out of his belly to fill the void left behind. “Natsu wait...I'm sorry I...” he stopped as Natsu suddenly straddled his hips. He sat on Gray's big dick. “What are you doing I thought you were a...well a top...”

“You are my treasure Gray, I love you.” the words made Gray's heart skip a beat. “And I am your treasure!” Natsu says and he sinks down onto Gray's slicked cock.

“Ahh fuck Natsu, idiot you weren't prepped!” Gray's eyes widened, that didn't stop his hips from jutting up into Natsu's tight ass. Dragneel was more durable, his ass swallowed up Gray's cock like a champ, there was a mild stab of pain as he was penetrated.

Natsu sank down slowly, he didn't need to wait long. Gray's draconian body was quick to respond, his pre-cum poured out copiously, flooding Natsu's insides and paved the way for Gray to slide in. He sank balls deep inside and Natsu's massive dick slapped his cum filled belly.

Dragneel moaned he could feel Gray bulging his belly. It wasn't as big as the bulge Natsu made in Gray's body but still a nice bulge. “Oh god, you are so tight,” Gray growled.

“So am I your treasure?” Gray's whole face went beet red.

“Fine! Yes, you are my treasure!” Gray moaned. “Now move that sexy ass!” he growled. Natsu obeyed, rising up till only the tip was inside before he slammed back down. His heavy cock slapped his cum filled belly so hard cum gushed out of his still gaping hole. Gray would admit it only in private, what's the harm and doing it now.

Natsu rode his long hard cock, his heavy cock allowed to smack his belly bulge. Each smack caused cum to gush out of him in an erotic way. Gray watched Natsu's face twist in pleasure, he couldn't believe he was enjoying taking cock as much as giving it.

Fullbuster could feel why Natsu's insides were so hot. It felt like his dick was melting inside the other male. “Ohh fuck Natsu Treasure, I love you!”

“Gray Treasure, I love you too!” he moaned. The two lost themselves in the other, so much so they didn't notice Erza and Lucy coming inside the room. Their jaws dropped.

To be continued...Swords


	4. Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Swords

Erza had seen many things in her time, monsters, magic beasts, different armors, friends, foes, and foes become friends. She had seen Natsu and Gray’s rivalry, while the whole guild could be rambunctious Erza was quite strict. She never liked that the boys fought, and wanted them to get along. She, of course, used the direct approach to try to get them to shake hands and be friends. The red-head knew of their strength and respected it and knew if they worked together they’d be even stronger.

However, not even the great Erza could have foreseen the two getting together, or the powerful feelings that the two shared. In truth, they never gave an exact reason why they disliked each other. Most assumed it was because Natsu was fire and Gray was ice.

Erza wasn’t against it, as she watched the two make love her eyes sparkled in delight, she got caught up in the moment. For a brief moment, she shielded her eyes, then peeked through them before dropping her hands altogether.

The duos’ dragon traits were the icing on the odd cake, to say nothing of their large manhoods. Erza had seen them both in the bath before and knew they weren’t as big before. Natsu’s dragonic features could have been explained away as a possible evolution of his dragon slayer magic, but Gray, that was another story.

Erza’s eyes were blown wide as she watched Natsu ride Gray’s massive dick. ‘How can he take so much cock?’ she watched his stomach bulge. Her inner cute side was coming out, feeling her heart race at the sight of them, a blush spread across her cheeks. Lucy was in the same boat, she was peeking through her fingers as she watched the two go at it.

Even though they walked in on the scene the two didn’t look away from each other, Natsu continuing to ride Gray, his massive cock bobbing and slapping the ice wizard’s cum filled belly, causing it to gush out of him. Both boys were panting and moaning relishing in the pleasure and each other.

“What’s happened to them?” Lucy asked she closed her eyes. “Natsu! Gray!” she shouted, but the two paid them no mind. Gray’s hands explored Natsu’s body feeling up his abs and pecs. His strong hands dug into the toned man muscle of his pectorals, loving the feel of him. A smile graced his features as Natsu gave a growl of pleasure.

He ground his hips down, letting his balls get tickled by Gray’s manly hair. His cock ran along Gray’s still swollen belly and pecs, Gray leaned forward and licked his dick. His tongue caressing the fat head and teasing his slit, lapping up the pre-cum that poured freely. “Mmm!”

“What are we gonna do?” Lucy looked to Erza.

“Let them finish,” Erza said without thinking. Lucy gasped.

“Erza!”

“Ahem,” she coughed, an awkward attempt at clearing her throat and to diverge the situation. “We must find out what caused this sudden transformation.”

Lucy looked around and spotted the orb. “Maybe that’s it...” she took a step forward only to flinch as Natsu started riding Gray harder. “Uh...”

“Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!” Natsu moaned.

Gray had planted his feet firmly on the ground and was now bucking up into the pink haired male. “Natsu...Treasure...fuck!” he moaned in delight.

“Dang it, I can’t get near that!” Her whole face was red.

“Lucy, just use your whip and bring it over. I’ll catch it. It’ll probably be safer if I grab it with my gauntlets. If it’s a cursed object it’ll be safer if we don’t touch it directly.”

“Uhh good point,” she used her whip and managed to pull a lasso maneuver. Her whip coiled around the orb, and she was able to yank it away from the two mating males.

“I got it!” Erza moved, ready to catch it. Erza’s plan was quite good, and it would have worked except she forgot one thing…

She caught the orb, and it flashed. It triggered her magic, much like with Natsu and Gray, causing her to requip! Erza found herself naked the orb planted firmly in her hands. She felt the energy of the orb wash over her, filling her as it covered her completely.

Lucy gasped but was forced away as blades began to appear circling Erza in a familiar fashion. Erza’s softer features began to solidify and become more masculine. Her breasts withdrew and became solid manly pecs, the plump booty became toned and taught, she grew taller, and her stomach became sexy 6 pack abs. Her slim arms and legs bulged up and her hands and feet grew larger, and finally, a special sword began to grow from her crotch, with two ahem golden balls.

To the blonde’s surprise, Erza had gone from a she to a he! The new male Erza was a sexy beast of a man, even Lucy had hearts in her eyes over the sexy piece of man the red-head was. Erza now had a solid piece of 10-inch man meat, with two massive balls, some manly hair under his pits, a thick red treasure trail up to his navel.

Deep red scales began to appear on his body, as the dragon orb absorbed his swords and the dragon energy began to invade Erza’s body. For every one of the magic, swords created a new scale. The red scales spread from his ankles and wrists to his knees and elbows respectively. Another set came around his neck, and a strip of scales ran down his spine. From that, he could manifest wings and a tail, but those retracted back inside him.

The final touch, Erza’s 10-inch dick began to grow, doubling in size into a 20-inch beast and his balls swelled even bigger. “Ohhh!” Erza drooled. He was facing new feelings, new sensations, new thoughts. He was still Erza, but it was like another layer was tapped into. Not to mention the powerful dragon mind that joined with his, it was raw primal.

He stared at the two fucking before him and smirked. Erza began stroking his big fat cock, but one hand wasn’t enough! “This is hot!” he growled, he set the orb down and began to pump his massive dick with both hands, not taking his eyes off the two fucking. They were more dragonized than he was, but that didn’t stop the dragon instincts.

Erza worked his massive man meat faster and faster making his balls bounce. Pre-cum began to spill out of his twitching flesh. This only allowed him to pump faster, he was losing it, he was like a horny teen who just discovered masturbation for the first time, and what a show to experience.

Lucy couldn’t take it anymore and had a massive nosebleed.

Natsu was getting close, Gray could feel it as his insides massaged his cock. He grabbed the pinkette’s mountain of a cock and began pumping it as he fucked him. The two came together.

Gray’s fresh baby batter began to pump into the fire dragon slayer. “Mmm, yes breed me, Gray!” Natsu moaned, his own orgasm hit. His cock erupting like a volcano, his thick cum shooting high into the air before raining down on both of them.

“Fuck Natsu!” Gray moaned as Natsu’s insides clamped down hard on him, squeezing his big drago cock and milking him of several more spurts.

Natsu’s belly began to extend from the overflow of cum. “So much cum in my belly!” He rubbed his growing belly, toes curling in delight. Gray was trembling beneath him, the two were drenched in his semen.

Gray’s orgasm stopped, he didn’t have long to bask in his joy as Natsu whined. “What’s wrong treasure...wah?” His 6-month belly bulge was shrinking! Natsu’s body was breaking down Gray’s semen, and using it.

The same thing had happened to Gray, what hadn’t escaped his ass, had been absorbed. “Gray’s cum is all gone...” he rubbed his abs, able to feel Gray’s cock bulge inside him, before smirking. “Now I got a fire in my belly.” True enough, the absorbed semen fueled their sex drive, he was hard again and so was Gray, considering the hardened manhood inside him.

He tried to glomp Gray, a tad difficult with his hard cock up his ass. “Natsu wait we are all sticky, let's get cleaned up,” no sooner did he say that did Natsu release a wave of heat that caused their cum to evaporate.

Natsu pulled off Gray’s cock and began to frot with him. “Now let's do it some more!”

“Idiot, control yourself, we need to find Erza and Lucy...” he was cut off as heated grunts and long pants were heard.

“Uhh uhh uhh uhh!” the two tensed and turned, seeing a tall long haired sexy red-head, beating his massive dick at the two. He closed his eyes and howled as he came, showering the two with thick long ropes of semen.

His massive balls lurched and Erza faced a powerful orgasm, his knees buckling as he covered the two from head to toe with semen. He dropped to his knees as the last of his cum spilled from his dick. “Oh wow!”

“ERZA?!” they cried out. The red-head grinned and nodded.

To be continued...Dragon Dance!


	5. Dragon Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Dragon Dance!

Natsu had pulled away from Gray and used heat to dissolve Erza’s semen. The dragon traits and nearby dragon orb explained what happened but they had no idea this was possible. Erza was a boy now, a built manly man, that was devilishly handsome that’d put the boys of Blue Pegasus to shame. He was smaller than Natsu but bigger than Gray, in the dick department.

From the fact they were covered in cum, he had seen their mating, and the fapped to it. From his still hard pulsing cock, he wanted more. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Erza was a guy, he was hard and wanting, and judging from the look in his eyes he wanted to play.

This was Erza, they grew up together, and she was pretty scary to both of them, but they still considered her their friend. Now the being before them was new, he was wild and hungry, giving them...that look…

He wanted sex, from his scent he wanted to mate. “Grrrr, mates!” he growled, making the two tense.

“Whoa, calm down Erza...” he looked to Natsu and whispered. “...Hey is that really Erza?”

“He smells like Erza, but not like Erza.” Natsu crossed his arms stumped.

“What does that mean?” Gray asked. He wasn’t used to having a heightened senses yet.

“It’s hard to tell, the room is thick with the smell of sex.” Gray blushed. With Gray Natsu still smelled him, even with his new features, his scent had changed but not as drastically as Erza’s had.

“Is that Erza or not!” he growled.

“Why don’t we just ask him properly?” he looked from Gray to the red-head. “Hey, are you really Erza?”

“Hmm, I am Erza, I still feel like Erza but things are different...” he was trying to process things, but he was so horny, his balls were itching like crazy to cum again. He looked at the two hungrily, it was like he was finally seeing how sexy the two were.

“Tell me this, do you still wanna be with Jellal?” Gray asked.

The red-head blushed. “Jellal!” his cock twitched and pulsed, with one hand he began to lazily stroke his member. The two sweatdropped, that was a yes. “I want him to fuck me still, but I also want to fuck him!” he panted, his words forging the image in his mind. He wanted to stuff his big dick into Jellal’s tight ass.

“That’s hot!” Natsu said. He could see it clearly. Gray looked at Natsu in surprise, but as the image came to mind he couldn’t deny it either.

Erza dropped his cock and fondled his massive balls. “I’d love to see you two fuck him as well,” he smirked. “You both looked so hot in my cum!”

“Ehh?” Gray blinked.

“I want to get fucked by you two as well.” One hand fondled his balls while the other reached back to play with his ass, his hole was throbbing. The two blushed, feeling their own cocks twitch. Erza didn’t hesitate to thrust a finger into his ass and moan at the tightness and heat he held.

“What do you think, treasure?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray. The ice wizard blushed. He looked from Natsu to Erza and back again.

“Does wanting to have sex with others lessen what we have? Will I...will I still be your treasure? Will you still be mine?” He felt weird, he wanted to have sex with Natsu sure, he loved Natsu, but he also wanted to have sex with the sexy red-red head before them. His new instincts said it was fine, and Natsu didn’t seem phased at all.

Natsu smiled and pull Gray to him. “We belong to each other, always! So long as we agree to share that love, we can share in the dance of passion and pleasure.” Gray’s blush spread making him look damn adorable. What Natsu was referring to was what Igneel talked about during his equivalent to the birds and the bees talk, known as the dance of the dragons, where dragons would gather and share partners. It’s partly why Natsu didn’t like Gajeel’s whole the sky isn’t big enough for two dragons nonsense.

Their memories and feelings are what made them treasures to each other, that wouldn’t change. Though this one wasn’t the Erza they knew; he was a fresh and horny dragon male who needed them, and wanted them. Natsu patted his back. “And besides, I know you want to take a ride on his dick,” he said with a grin, making Gray blush red, he couldn’t deny it, but it was scary how well Natsu knew him.

“A new dragon has been born into the world, we should help him,” Gray said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head making Natsu smile more.

“Please...” Erza moaned.

“It still feels weird calling you Erza now,” Gray said looking at the red-head.

“It does feel like I have been reborn, perhaps a new name is fitting. Hurry!” the trio thought for a moment but then Natsu thought of the perfect name.

“Eraz!” Natsu exclaimed.

Gray sweatdropped. ‘You just swapped two letters...’

“Eraz! I like it!” Eraz smiled and gave a thumbs up. He squatted down and spread his legs, slipping a second finger into his ass and lifted his balls to give a good show. “Please fuck me now!” he moaned.

He was certainly as excitable as the old Erza. Natsu and Gray shared a look and nodded, pouncing on the newly reborn Eraz! They approached the red-head, his eyes going more dragon-like. Natsu pulled him up and kissed him, while Gray grabbed his dick and latched his lips over a pert nipple.

Natsu swallowed Eraz’s moans, as he reached around and groped his ass. The two never thought of Erza this way, not because she was a woman, but because she was terrifying! Now the doors were open and the dance began…

The two shared kisses with Eraz when each broke the kiss, they either attacked the neck or the pecs. Natsu raised up his free arm and Eraz was drawn to his manly musk, he took a deep whiff and saw stars. “Yeah, that’s it get a nice deep whiff.” he cupped the back of his head and let him feast on his musk.

Eraz’s cock began to weep from the powerful smell, he loved it, so hot and manly. It lit a fire inside him craving more. He stuck his tongue out and began to lap at Natsu’s pit. The pinkette chuckled and let him play.

Gray carried on at his own pace, licking his way down Eraz’s body. He traced his pecs and abs with his tongue, going lower and lower, till he was face to face with Eraz’s weeping dick and he was on his knees. Eraz’s musk was doing things to Gray as well, he was positively salivating from the musk from his crotch. He started to lick the heavy balls. ‘Fuck they are so big!’ Just one nut stuffed Gray’s mouth, he sucked on the right before slurping on the left.

Natsu moved behind him, kissing his neck and fondling his firm pecs, his hands teased the perky nipple. “Ahhh yes!” Eraz moaned.

“So sensitive,” he purred and nibbled his ear, he gave Eraz’s nips a tug and the red-head bucked. Natsu forced his cock between his cheeks and ground his hips against him not only rubbing against his fine ass but began weeping pre-cum all over his back. The heat of Natsu’s big dick made Eraz’s hole twitch.

Gray moved up to licking the redhead's massive man meat, lapping up the rivers of pre-cum that ran down the mountain of a cock. He sought to reach the peek, but he paced himself, taking his time teasing the massive penis, from the base across the shaft, leaving nips, licks, kisses, as he made his way.

Natsu collected some of his hot pre-cum and began applying it to Eraz’s tight little ass, making the male moan and buck. One finger wasn’t enough, so he applied a second and began stretching the virgin entrance.

Eraz was drooling, loving getting double teamed on both ends. Gray made it to the peek and wrapped his lips around the fat head, using his hands he began to work the shaft while sucking his head like a lollipop. He wasn’t quiet about it either, adding to the lustful spice.

Gray pulled off the tip and gave him a tongue lashing, looking up at Eraz, he swallowed the head and began sucking again. “Ahh Gray, Natsu, ugh fuck fuck!”

Natsu added a third finger and began twisting his digits, stirring up his insides. He pulled them out only to kneel behind him. Eraz whined at the loss, bucking back, hips shaking. “You got a nice ass!” Natsu complimented fondling his plump booty.

He spread his cheeks and dove in, kissing the new dragon’s ass, French and deep. His tongue circled the tempting pucker before plunging inside, it worked inside wiggling deeper and deeper. “Hnnn!” Eraz grit his teeth trying to hold back a moan, but his mouth fell open tongue hanging out as Natsu’s warm saliva painted his inner walls.

Gray wasn’t idle either taking as much as he could of the massive dick, he had tasted Natsu’s earlier. He couldn’t help but compare, the two were so different yet good in their own ways. He worked Eraz’s cock back and forth using his hands and mouth.

With Natsu teasing his back, and Gray teasing his front, Eraz thought he was gonna blow any second, so it was no surprise when Natsu reached between his legs and grabbed his heavy balls. He fondled them with his hot touch. “Ahhhh!” Eraz came hard.

Gray’s mouth and throat were hit with a powerful surge of cum. The force was so great it forced Gray off and he got a bukkake, and he was showered with cum. “Gah!” he swallowed so much semen. Eraz’s cum had a kick to it.

“Oh fuck you look so hot covered in cum Gray!” Eraz kept poking Gray with his still hard dick. The ice dragon smirked, he collected the cum and spread it over the massive man meat.

Natsu finished tongue fucking the red-head and pulled back, he got his own cock nice and wet and lined it up with the virgin hole. Gray finished coating and got up turning around, lining himself up with Eraz’s dick. “Are you ready Gray?” Natsu asked.

“Oh yeah!” he moaned, rubbing his ass against Eraz’s dick.

“You ready Eraz?” he rubbed the tip of his dick against his hot wet hole.

“Born ready!” he moaned, he was trembling with excitement. Natsu pushed in, his big dick breaching past the ring of muscle, claiming his anal virginity. Gray pushed back sinking onto Eraz’s dick, claiming his penis virginity.

The trio moaned. “So tight!” “So big!” “So good!”

Natsu’s overflowing pre-cum paved the path into Eraz’s insides, just as his pre-cum paved the path to venture through Gray’s channel. As Natsu pushed in, Eraz pushed into Gray, slowly the trio was becoming one with each other. Eraz clung to Gray’s tail, sucking on the tip, making the ice dragon shudder, his insides spasming around the massive dick.

Gray had taken bigger dicks, one in particular so he was able to slide down onto Eraz’s shaft, his belly bulging from the massive length. “Mmmm!” Gray moaned. His stomach bulged, damn he felt good.

Eraz reached around, one hand finding a pert nipple, the other finding Gray’s big cock. “Oi wait, ohhhh!” Eraz pumped him and teased his nip.

“Gray, Natsu’s dick, feels so good!” he panted into his ear. That did it, Gray came, his seed launching far in long ropes. His insides clamped down onto the massive cock inside him. Just as that happened, Natsu buried his full 24-inch cock inside Eraz. The red-head felt his stomach bulge, he was full, while his cock was squeezed tight! “I’m cumming!” he roared and spilled his seed deep inside Gray.

The ice dragon gasped as his stomach was flooded by the torrent of cum. “Oh damn!” the flood of seed lit a fire in his belly. Natsu grinned, loving the sight of Gray’s blissed-out face. He reached around and rubbed his cock bulge in Eraz’s abs. The red-head copied him feeling the bulge he made in Gray.

“This is awesome, I can’t hold back, get ready boys!” Natsu began to move, pulling out 12 inches before thrusting back in, keeping them connected and full as he pounded his ass. Eraz took the hint and began to fuck Gray’s cum stuffed hole, but he followed Natsu’s lead pulling back 10 inches and thrusting back in.

So began a steady pace, the dragon dance, the roars, and pants accompanying the sound of skin striking skin. Soon Eraz couldn’t keep focus and Natsu took control, it was like he was fucking Gray, with Eraz’s dick. With each thrust, he playfully smacked Eraz’s ass with his tail this earned an extra moan.

Eraz was lost in pleasure, grunting and growling as Natsu’s dick churned up his insides. He never knew such pleasures existed, his dick was like a divine rod of pleasure, being stimulated by Gray’s ass. His prostate was being abused with every thrust. The friction of Gray’s ass was making him drool, while the friction in his ass made him roar. Natsu was making him feel so good, using his lips, teeth, hands, and even his tail to drive him wild. He never knew such pleasure could exist, and as he pleasured Gray and made him moan, he felt pleasure return to him.

The dance continued until they could no longer stand being brought to their knees, but they kept fucking. Pleasure built higher and higher, and finally, Natsu came, and the domino was tipped. Natsu’s hot cum pumped inside Eraz and sent him over the edge, which pushed Gray over the edge.

Natsu bit his neck, and poured his magic into him, marking him inside and out. Eraz moaned, his eyes rolling up and he shot an extra 6 spurts into Gray. The trio basked in orgasmic bliss for a few moments.

Their dance wasn’t over, as Gray pulled off of Eraz, and Natsu hooked his legs. Eraz was lifted off the ground, making him gasp. “Natsu pull out I want to fuck him next.” he gazed at Eraz’s stuffed hole.

“What are you talking about, come on in, he’s nice and warm inside.” he rocked his dick, fucking his stuffed hole and making him moan.

“Are you crazy, he can’t take both of us.” he was staring at Natsu’s dick, he couldn’t look away.

“Sure he can, he’s a big strong dragon, right?!”

“Yes, both of you inside me, please!” he moaned. Gray didn’t hesitate, he helped support Eraz, and glided his dick against Natsu’s. Natsu pulled back till only the head was left, helping Gray squeeze into the well-fucked entrance.

Once both heads breached Eraz moaned, toes curling in want and desire. They pushed in together, stretching his hole further, and Natsu was right Eraz was tough, and his hole was greedy slurping the two up.

They both ended up balls deep inside Eraz, and the red-head wrapped his legs around Gray. “So full!” his bulging belly was even more erotic with two big dicks inside him. “Yes, oh yes! Both of you fuck me!”

The two obeyed, taking turns fucking him sliding back and forth inside his oh so tight heat, the friction between their two dicks was glorious. Eraz took his chance and began to sniff Gray’s sweaty pits, taking in his manly musk, and started licking the sweat. Natsu switched from playing with Eraz’s nipples to Gray’s, back and forth, back and forth never stopping his pace.

Their balls clapped together as they claimed Eraz’s ass for their own. Once Eraz had his fill and rolled his head back onto Natsu’s shoulder, the fire dragon pulled Gray in for a kiss, making out over the red-head’s shoulder.

This was the sight Lucy awoke to, Natsu and Gray driving their dicks into “Erza” now male, while making out, his own big dick rubbing against Gray’s pecs and abs. His eyes were rolled up, tongue hanging out and drooling as he was fucked senseless. Their big dicks were bulging his belly.

The trio came together, Gray breaking the kiss under Natsu’s guidance and bit into the spot Natsu marked earlier, pouring his magic inside him. “Oh my god!” Lucy gasped.

-x-

Serpent Tail had sensed the strange pulses of magic and began to head to the source. Believing they would find the object they seek and with its power they would take over!

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Characters

Natsu 12 inches/24 inches

Gray 7 inches/14 inches

Erza/Eraz 10 inches/ 20 inches

Chapter 6

Eraz was marked and dominated by the two dragons, his insides claimed by their glorious cocks, and it was glorious. He's never known such pleasure and certainly was planning on this being the last time. Eraz was even thinking ahead, thinking of other guys that could perhaps join them. This dragon dance was one that should be shared.

Just as he once wished to bath with the two to increase their bonding, he now wanted to share this pleasure. The trio exchanged kisses, as they came down from their climax. When they pulled out of Eraz's ass, the red-head slid to his knees. He starts cleaning their dicks with his mouth, still in pleasure mode.

Natsu gave Gray a look, that said. “Let's keep him!” Which Gray silently agreed to with a slight nod, and a royal blush. He trusted Natsu to get them through their urges and newfound desires. Eraz went to town on their dicks, lapping like a dog with a bone.

Lucy couldn't take it, it was both hot and strange all at once. She both wanted to and didn't want to look. She thought about who could help her, and after running through the options she chose...

“Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!” a bell chimed and a magic gate opened revealing Loke aka Leo. The shades-wearing leader of the golden keys appeared.

“What can I do for you, Lucy….Ohhh Wow!” Loke's jaw dropped. Lucy was confused, she thought a ladies man like Loke wouldn't be affected by the wanton love going on. Eraz had Natsu and Gray's big dicks together and was sucking on both their tips, as Natsu and Gray were making out.

What Lucy didn't know is all celestial spirits were bisexual in human terms. Since their forms could be changed based on their master, and their master's needs would very they were very flexible. Long before Lucy, Loke had a female master who liked women, and Loke's body changed so she could love and serve her master. Loke also had a male master who liked his sexy kitty ass, which led him to his current form. This seemed to be a big hit with ladies and men so Loke had it set to his default, but he changed his appearance slightly after he lost Karen. Virgo also did this when her master had unique tastes. Celestial spirits were eternal, they've lived so long and had so many masters, they chose to live in the moment, and not get so hung up on things that humans did.

Loke watched the three go to town on each other, feeling his manhood stir in his loins. Oh, it's been so long since he's been touched, or been allowed to touch. Lucy means well but with her male spirits she sees their desires towards her as teasing or being perverted, they truly did care. She treats her spirits like friends, which is great until they are put in the friend zone.

Leo's heavy balls were itching for release, his cock pushing heatedly at the fabric of his pants. The smell of sex was almost like catnip, every fiber of his being was screaming to rip off his suit and dive right in. His glasses fogged up slightly as his temperature rose.

He was surprised that Erza had changed, but it wasn't as odd to him as it was for Lucy, for celestial spirits such changes could happen on a whim. This new form wasn't as scary to him, and judging from how he was going to town on some cock made his own throb hotly. The dragon features suited them, Natsu especially. Oh and their dicks were so big, such sizes were stirring up Loke's inner size queen. He wanted to fuck as much as he wanted to get fucked. Summoning Loke in this situation was like throwing meat into a lion's den.

His eyes took notice of how Natsu and Gray were acting, their body language, the way they moved together. It was trust, love, a bond forged of years finally free to be what it was. He was both aroused and jealous. “Leo, do something!” Lucy ordered. He blinked.

“Join in?” he asked and undid his tie and the front of his pants.

“No, you pervert, do something about them, knock them out. That weird orb did something to them.” Leo blinked, he looked and saw the orb nearby.

“This orb?” he reached for it.

“No wait!” he picked it up.

“I feel there is some magic in it, but it doesn't seem to be responding,” he inspected the orb. He raises his shades and uses his knowledge in ring magic to take a deeper look at the orb. It indeed had dragon magic inside it, but it was ancient, despite looking like a new lacrima. It's what one might consider a dragon lacrima but far more powerful. If possible he wanted to see if he could take it or show it to the celestial spirit king, to see his thoughts on it.

“It's not working? I wonder if it needs to recharge.” She comes over and takes the orb.

“Wait!” Leo gasped. Light erupted from the orb and forced Leo away. Lucy's outfit was ripped apart turning into starlight, her naked form becoming exposed before changing. Her breasts shrank and until they became a flat, manly chest. His hair formed into a ponytail, her features became more manly, her arms becoming more toned, her legs becoming more muscled, and her ass plumping up. He developed a thick nest of manly hair as his pussy changed into a 6-inch long cock, with thick heavy balls.

Leo's eyes widened, his master was a man, and a hot one at that. He'd fit in well at Blue Pegasus, the new male Lucy had the body of a host, an ass that would make any man hard, a cock that made you just wanna suck it for hours and hours. He had an air about him that just made you wanna tease him and drive him mad with lust. If Loke thought it wasn't gonna get any better, he was wrong.

Lucy's male body was changing, transforming and becoming more dragon-like. Golden scales spread over his form, from his wrists to his shoulders, from his ankles to his knees, a stripe going up his legs, over the curve of his hips, framing his ass to wear a tail came out. It had golden scales with a white underside. If possible his ass grew even larger, so plump and squeezable. He gained white nails, sprouted two white horns. His once smooth stomach developed abs, and his chest became toned into fine pecs. His 6 incher doubled in size reaching 12 inches, and his balls tripled in size. He didn't sprout any wings but seemed to be able to float.

Leo's jaw hit the floor as he gazed at the sexy new dragon boy that was just born. Lucy floated down, panting as his repressed feelings were drawn out on mass. His hard dick was twitching like crazy. “Leo!” he moaned.

“Lucy...oh man!” he felt his cock stir in his loins.

“Leo, please help me...it hurts!” he bucked his hips, his manhood wagging. Poor guy, getting both his first erection and to have all his pent up desires coming out at once. Lucy looked at the other guys going to town and groaned. “Leo!”

“I can help...” he licked his lips. “But are you sure?”

“Yes! Leo help me now!”

“As you command, my master!” he undid his tie and removed it, shrugging off his jacket. This was a dream come true, and if his master was in need he was gonna take care of him, pulling out every skill and technique at his disposal.

He approached the horny dragon boy, stripping off his clothes as he went. Lucy watched as he soon was down to his boxers, his big dick tenting the fabric. Lucy licked his lips, he took in Loke's host body type, he was lean and fit, rocking a six pack, toned arms, and legs, his suit really hid the spirit's manly form. Being a spirit he had no navel, but that was oddly exotic. 'Has he always been so sexy?' His tail wagged as Loke got closer.

Loke groaned as he freed his 10-inch dick, his underwear tugged his hard flesh, allowing it to snap up and slap his abs. “Now Lucy, what would you like me to do?”

Lucy was drooling a bit at the sight of the naked spirit. “Eh?”

“Do you want me to get you off with my hand, my mouth, or would you like to use my ass?” he asked. Each option brought a wave of images coursing through the horny dragon's mind. Two out of three were more appealing to him.

“I...I...please touch me!” he moaned.

“With pleasure,” he took hold of Lucy's dick, impressed at the male's girth. He started off slow, giving a few teasing strokes and squeezing his man meat in his hand. Lucy moaned and bucked. Pre-cum began to spill, and Leo used it to cover Lucy's dick. He picked up the pace making Lucy moan louder.

His nipples began to pebble and harden, so Loke used his free hand to play with one of the pert buds. “Leo!” he moaned. His pumps grew faster, keeping a firm grip on the boy's wet cock.

'So much pre-cum, he must be extra horny!' He thought, making the boy's massive balls bounce with each stroke. It didn't take long before Lucy came, his cock pulsing and his seed erupting all over Lucy's abs and pecs, the rest coating Leo's stroking hand.

Leo brought his cum covered hands and tasted Lucy's essence, his man milk didn't disappoint. There was just something about semen that made Loke purr, he felt invigorated. “Tasty!”

“Leo!” Lucy groaned. Loke looked and gasped, his glasses fogging up. “I'm still hard!”

“I...I'm on it Lucy!” he spread the boy's legs and got face to face with Lucy's cock. The rich manly musk was so different than her sweet feminine scent, it made his mouth water. “May I suck your dick master?” he asked

The blonde dragon shivered. “Yes! Suck my dick, Leo!” Never had such purer words been spoken. He never thought they'd come from Lucy's mouth for obvious reasons, but this both is and isn't Lucy.

“Yes, Luci-sama!” as he descended upon Luci's dick, his hands roamed over his thick legs, reaching back to grip his plump ass. Luci moaned at his new name, it was like a door that he was allowed to walk through. Similar feelings that Eraz felt, but he was in more control.

His new name was said with such desire and love, it was perfect. He felt Leo's hot breath on his cock and balls, and it made him crave what came next.

Leo fondled Luci's ass, his cheeks were so firm and plump, his fingers dug into his cheeks and released. “Ahh!” Luci moaned. Leo started licking Luci's dick, lapping up his essence. Such tasty milk for Loke, he cleaned every inch as he continued to grope the dragon boy's ass.

'So plump, yet firm, so toned, and yet has an amazing bounce.' He wanted to see it jiggle when getting fucked.

Luci moaned as his cock was licked, almost teasingly, his hands came up and began to play with his nipples trying to mimic what Loke did earlier. “Hmmm yes yes ahhh!” he bucked and accidentally slapped Leo's face with his dick.

Leo was surprised but not angry in the slightest, if possible he was even more turned on. He gave a playful growl and latched onto Luci's dick and began to suck on it. “Ahhh!” Luci came again, his thick cum erupting right into Leo's mouth.

His eyes rolled up as the tasty cum made his taste buds go wild. Fireworks went off in his brain, what he had before was just an appetizer, this was a full course meal. His cheeks were pushed out from the overflow, he had to swallow it all down or risk it spilling out. Leo was so pent up himself the spirit came, pelting the ground beneath him, his massive lion balls making a huge puddle beneath him.

This was just the tip! Luci's cum seemed to almost be like catnip to a celestial spirit, perhaps he had become some form of celestial dragon. He gripped Luci's ass hard and swallowed him down to the root. “Ohhh, Leo!”

'Luci!' its been too long since he had a big dick in his mouth, and sure enough Luci's cock was perfect for sucking. His mouth and throat were equally stuffed and he nuzzled Luci's thick nest of manly hair. He growled lustfully, sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

He began to bob back and forth, slurping on his dragon dick. It was hot and heavy, the weight pressed his tongue and his girth stuffed his throat. His tongue did its best to caress his manhood but he had such a fat cock. As he sucked Luci's cock, his own manhood throbbed in want, he didn't want to get fucked by Luci, he wanted to fuck him. To make him moan with his dick.

Luci was chanting his name, as he always wanted it to be. Spoken with lustful fever and need. He wanted to be needed, he wanted to be loved. Luci was looking at him with such hunger, giving him a buck, so his balls would smack his chin.

As his third release came he started fucking Leo's mouth before coming over the edge. He grabbed Leo's thick mane of hair and held him close to his crotch as he fed him his treat. Leo moaned and swallowed around his pulsing shaft.

“Fuck Leo, that felt good!” His orgasm lasted a few minutes before he finally let the spirit up. “I should have got in bed with you sooner.” Leo shivered in delight.

“Never too late right?”

“No never too late, I want you, Leo, do you still wanna fuck me?”

“Hell yes!” he said, and Luci smiled.

“I want you to fuck me too, I want you to dominate me!” At his words, Leo's body glowed. His twinkish host body began to swell, his strong arms bulged with muscle, his fine pecs growing massive, his 6 pack becoming an 8 pack, his legs beefing up and his feet growing larger. Not the only thing that got bigger as Loke's 10-inch dick grew into a 15 incher, and if possible his balls got even bigger. Luci drooled at the sight of him and the spirit pounced on his master.

To be continued...Catch a Lion and Dragon by the Tail


End file.
